Viktoria Ivchenko
"I do not like rich spoiled brats like the preps" - Viktoria '''Viktoria Ivchenko '''is a fourth generation character Appearance She is 5'6 in height, She has canary blonde hair with Achat gray eyes. She wears a leather coat, with leather jeans; and a non-clique vest underneath. She also wears black Mary-Janes with white tube socks. In the winter, she zips up the coat, and puts on a black beanie. Most of the greasers under-estimate her appearance, thinking she's weak; but she's been trained in martial arts by her father, an ex spetsnaz drill sergeant, and she can hold her own in a fight, until the taller and stronger boys come along. Personality She is actually quite nice, compared to Ava, and Sophia. Possibly because she's in a relationship with the right kind of guy, as they both like to fix broken machinery and cars, in short; She doesn't get irritated as easy as Ava and Sophia. She is street smart, and somewhat book smart. She knows how to negotiate a fight between friends. She's not to good in Math, but she's a good reader. She likes to read modern literature, but not so much classic literature. She's also quite social, she mainly socializes with the greasers, and occasionally the guerrillas. She supports the guerrilla's movement against Mr. Silacci, sometimes taking part in their bigger pranks on him, but not the huge pranks where rumors will go around. She doesn't like the preps, or the cheerleaders. She's gotten in a couple of fights with the Edgemons; who use their height and conditioning strength to their advantage, and has come out on top. Her dad taught her sambo and systema, two prominent forms of Russian martial arts, it's rare for her to resort to violence, but when necessary, she will resort to hand-to-hand combat. Interests, Hobbies, and Talents She likes to work on cars. She drives a white Honda Integra Type R. It has a custom exhaust with no catalytic converter, and a supercharger, instead of a turbocharger. During lunch, or after school, she's typically washing her car or working on it. She takes great pride in her car. She likes to go to parties at the tenements in New Coventry, she's typically dancing on the floor with her boyfriend, and getting drunk with him. Typically, tenement parties are better than prep parties, because there's more going on, and there's more things to do, but they're most likely to get shut down by the cops at about 12:00 at night. She practices Sambo and systema with her father at glass jaw. She brawls with the prep boys, and has put them to shame before, She's fought Tad, Chad and Parker before, and has emerged as victorious. She occasionally picks fights with the other girls in the school. She enjoys fighting the taller girls in the school who can actually put up a fight, when she brawls with Jackie Schivo, it can be pretty close. It's a fair fight, since both sides know two martial arts, and they both are the same height. Jackie is slightly more flexible than Viktoria, but she still has quite a bit of flexiblity. Category:Girls Category:Greasers Category:Fourth Generation Category:Juniors Category:Russian OCs